Important
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-Shot. Spoiler final de temporada. Lisbon intentó hacerle entrar en razón, aunque sabía que con él sería difícil. Estaba cegado por aquella venganza.


Disclaimer: El Mentalista no me pertenece, si fuese mío estaría escribiendo y pensando guiones y no escribiendo fics.

Bueno, tras ver el último capítulo de la temporada sentí una irrefrenables ganas de escribir un fic sobre la serie. Y se me ocurrió ésto. Espero que les guste.

**Important**

John el Rojo había vuelto a escurrirse entre sus dedos. Lisbon había salido demasiado pronto. Quizás si hubiese esperado un poco más él se habría presentado y podría haberle encarado. Pero Lisbon había salido demasiado pronto, rompiendo el pacto que habían hecho en la casa de Rosalind. Escuchó a Lisbon salir de la sala donde había estado encerrada Maya. Necesitaba recriminarle sus actos.

- Él estaba aquí -dijo con voz dura-. Él estaba justo aquí -repitió volteándose hacia ella y señalando hacia abajo para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

- Salvamos la vida de una chica, Jane -replicó intentando sonar comprensiva con él-. Salvamos su vida. Tenemos a Hardy, ¿vale? -le recordó-. Va a decirnos lo que necesitamos saber -continuó, ignorando la mirada de dolor que Jane le estaba dirigiendo.

- Oh, ¿eso crees? -preguntó indignado-. Debiste haber esperado. Quedamos en eso.

Al decir aquello intentó que ella se sintiese culpable por no haber seguido el plan.

- ¿Y si Hardy te hubiese matado aquí mismo?

Lisbon intentó hacerle entrar en razón, aunque sabía que con él sería difícil. Estaba cegado por aquella venganza. Aquella venganza que ella temía se volviese una obsesión y cada vez le absorbiese más y más hasta no dejarle pensar en otra cosa.

- Entonces te habría llevado directamente a John el Rojo -contestó como si no le importase su vida.

- Estarías muerto -hizo énfasis en aquel hecho.

- Pero tendrías a John el Rojo -replicó.

Lisbon vio entonces en sus ojos la desesperación y la pena que sentía. Y le dolió. John el Rojo le estaba haciendo más daño del que el propio Jane era consciente. Necesitaba hacerle ver que él realmente no quería eso, que ella no quería capturarle a costa de su vida, porque valía más que John el Rojo.

- No creo que lo digas en serio. Creo que escogerías vivir -dijo acercándose a él.

- Bueno, estás equivocada.

- No. No, tú estás equivocado.

Era una lucha de poder entre ellos. Y estaban acostumbrados a ella, sólo que esa vez se estaba luchando por algo más serio y más importante que los métodos o las reglas que iban a seguirse. Estaban luchando por la vida de Jane y por cualquier otra vida que se interpusiese en su camino hacia la venganza.

- ¿No puedes ver que hay gente que se preocupa por ti? ¿que te necesita? -añadió con voz molesta y dolida -. Estás siendo egoísta e infantil. Y quiero que dejes de serlo -le ordenó aquello último, como si fuese a hacerle caso por una vez en su vida.

Desvió la mirada.

- Ojalá pudiese -dijo con sinceridad-. Pero, sabes, hay algunas cosas que no puedes arreglar. No hace falta que te enfades. Así es la vida.

Jane no podía seguir con aquella charla. Los ojos de Lisbon le miraban con pena y afecto y le transmitían más de lo que él podía soportar. Volvió a mirarla sólo para pedirle que le dejase, que ya no había más. Sin embargo Lisbon era más fuerte de lo que él podía imaginar y sus ojos brillaron con fuerza al decir la última frase, con la que intentó al menos que reflexionase sobre lo que había perdido realmente.

- Aún tenemos a Hardy. Va a hablar. Va a darnos a John el Rojo.

A pesar de la seguridad con la que dijo aquellas palabras, no fue suficiente para Jane.

- Bien, tenemos a Hardy -se dijo con un deje de ironía-. Sí.

- Y salvamos una vida -recordó sin muchas ganas al ver lo poco receptivo que era Jane ante aquellos hecho que deberían alegrarle aunque sólo fuese un poco.

- Sí, lo hicimos, nosotros... Lo hicimos. Hurra por nosotros -sonrió dejando de lado la ironía para llegar al sarcasmo.

Ante aquello, Lisbon le dirigió una mirada de pena. Jane estaba perdido si seguía así. Y ella no podía hacer más de lo que hacía por él.

Llegó entonces un policía y ambos supieron que la conversación había terminado. Ya no había más que decir entre ellos. Todo había quedado claro, o al menos eso pensaron. Lisbon, antes de salir le miró una última mirada de lástima y, quizás, algo de asco al ver que no se alegraba en lo más mínimo de haber librado a una familia de toda una desgracia al haber salvado a una de sus hijas.

Al salir vio como todo el mundo se iba. Vio a Maya apoyada en su coche. Fue hasta ella, sabía que necesitaba a alguien que la tranquilizase y estuviese a su lado. Ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada a Hardy que yacía inconsciente en una de las camillas.

- Maya, voy a cubrir algo de papeleo con los forenses, después te llevaremos a casa -dijo intentando sonar los más amable y comprensiva posible-. ¿Vale?

- De acuerdo -asintió la chica que aún tenía la mirada un poco perdida, como si no creyese que todo había terminado en aquella casa.

- ¿Necesitas algo?

- No, estoy bien, gracias.

Lisbon sabía que lo que necesitaba estaba fuera de su alcance.

Jane salió pensando en las palabras de Lisbon. Por mucho que le doliese, ella tenía razón. Debía intentar ser más positivo. Vio a Lisbon hablar con la chica. Al ver la escena sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al no alegrarse lo más mínimo de verla con vida si con ello hubiese conseguido a John el Rojo. Le necesitaba. Necesitaba matarlo a costa de cualquier precio, cualquiera.

De repente, vio como Hardy se levantaba de la camilla y disparaba a un policía, tras quitarle el arma. Lisbon había reaccionado rápido, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que Hardy disparase a uno de sus hombres. Y entonces Jane se vio con el arma en las manos. Y se olvidó de todo lo demás. Del enlace que suponía Hardy. De la información que les proporcionaría. De su venganza para con John el Rojo...

Y sólo fue capaz de pensar en Teresa Lisbon.

No podía dejarla morir.

No a ella.

No por John el Rojo.

Y antes de darse cuenta, ya había disparado a Hardy.

Le observó caer sin ceremonia al suelo y arrastrarse. Se acercó a él con cautela, por si intentaba algo más contra Lisbon. Al ser consciente de lo que había hecho. Al recordar quien era y a quien podría conducirle. Miró el arma con miedo y la soltó. Acababa de disparar a un hombre. Y ese hombre era su única esperanza de encontrar a John el Rojo.

Se acercó al hombre agonizante. Puso su mano con delicadeza sobre su herida, aún sabiendo que no serviría de nada. Al mirarle, vio que Hardy también sabía que iba a morir. Escuchó los pasos de Lisbon acercarse con lentitud. Sintió su mirada que sería, seguramente, una mezcla de sorpresa y pena por él. Se centró en Hardy, que parecía querer decirle algo.

Vio como acercaba su dedo índice a sus labios. E hizo el gesto de mandar silencio. Y le vio sonreír cruelmente. Porque sabía lo que había perdido. Porque sabía lo que le dolía el verle agonizar y morir. Porque sabía que él quería vengarse de John el Rojo. Y entonces muró sonriendo.

Jane miró hacia la nada con pesar. Hardy había muerto. Y con él toda esperanza de encontrar a John el Rojo.

Miró entonces a Lisbon. Vio en sus ojos culpabilidad. Él no quería eso. No quería que ella se sintiese culpable por Hardy, por su muerte.

Y fue consciente en aquel momento de lo poco que importaba todo al lado de Lisbon. Aquella agente ruda y sensible que se preocupaba por él y le soportaba cuando hacía o decía alguna tontería. No podía permitir que muriese a manos de Hardy, o cualquiera que estuviese conectado con John el Rojo. No, ella importaba más que eso. Ella valía más que su venganza y su orgullo herido.

Se levantó, aún con pesar. Su pérdida dolía, pero tenía claro que perderla a ella habría sido más doloroso, porque ella era más importante.

Y al alzarse, sonrió lo más sinceramente que pudo a Teresa Lisbon.

**Fin**

Pues eso es todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que, por supuesto, no les haya decepcionado. Este capítulo sólo lo he visto subtitulado, por lo que si alguien lo ha visto ya doblado note que no coinciden los diálogos completamente que sepa que es por eso.

Ya para despedirme sólo pido un review, por caridad, con sus opiniones que siempre son bien recibidas y tenidas en cuenta.


End file.
